The Melancholy of a Death Note
by Yowaki
Summary: Shinigami Zellogi has just appeared and givin Kyon a Death Note. Why? "Because your boring surrounded by interesting." Will the powers of aleins espers and time-travelers be enough to stop this? Kyon cant even tell them. Kyons dialogue was hard to write.
1. Chapter 1

_The Shinigami World_

"You know, all we ever really do is gamble. That's what we've spent the last era doing so anyway, and you know what? I don't even think we're getting any better."

"And your point is?"

"Nothing ever changes."

"This is the land of the dead. It's not supposed to change."

"Hrm…"

"Why would you want it to anyway?"

"I'm a curios person."

"Curious? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno, there's just nothing to this world."

"If you don't like it then stop writing names in the death note and just die already. Then it'll change."

"I just mean this lifeless world is dull, not that I'm particularly fond of _life_. I'm just curious is all."

"Life and curiosity are the same thing. Death doesn't change."

"…"

"If you're curious then why don't you go stalk a human like Ryuk did."

"A human? What kind of human?"

"A boring one."

**88888888**

Zellogi, lacking a left hand was an ugly Shinigami. He wore a feather headdress resembling that of a Native American, and a hook sticking out of his left arm. He stood there staring into some sort of orb looking into the human world as he noticed a young man, complaining as he walked to school. "I'll think I'll go with this one." Zellogi said as it traveled to the human world by incomprehensible means.

**88888888**

"Ugh, I have to walk up this hill again." said a high school boy as he climbed up a rather large hill, appearing to be traveling to school. "You'd think by now I'd become accustomed to this, but it's so hot out."

"Here he is." Said Zellogi, the Shinigami from earlier, as he flew down to the boy.

He dropped a black notebook down on the hill a few feet away from him.

"…did that just fall from the sky?" the boy, asked no one.

"Oi, Kyon! Did you see that too?" said two other high school boys as they ran up to him.

"Uh, my life is strange enough, I don't need this nonsense." Kyon said to himself. He then turned around to the other two boys. "No." He kept on walking.

"What?" screamed the Shinigami, only no one seemed to have noticed.

The two other boys then walked over to the notebook that the Shinigami had left on the ground. The smaller one of the two bent down to pick it up. As soon as he touched it, he felt a rush through his body. He looked up and screamed. The Shinigami had been two inches away from his face.

"Don't worry. He can't see me, Kunikida. Only you." the Shinigami said.

"How, how do you know my name?" Kunikida asked scared half to death.

"I'll take that." Zellogi said as he grabbed the notebook from Kunikida's hand and flew away.

Kunikida stood frozen out of panic.

"Hey, what was that?" the other boy asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't just see the monster there, Taniguchi?" Kunikida asked.

"C'mon kid." Taniguchi said as he kept on walking up the hill. "I didn't see anything."

**88888888**

The bell had just wrung, ending the day, and there was barely anyone left in the classroom except for Haruhi and Kyon.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" said Zellogi said as he entered the classroom. He had been watching Kyon, and decided that this would be a good time to pass along the notebook.

All of the sudden, the notebook appeared on Kyon's desk.

"Huh? Oh, not this again." He said.

"Not what?" Haruhi, who had been sitting behind him, jumped up and asked.

"I don't want Haruhi getting involved in this or I'll never her off my back." Kyon said to himself. "Oh nothing." He said as he grabbed the notebook and hid it under his blazer. He looked up and froze when he saw the Shinigami in front of him.

"Stay calm, stay calm, and it will all go away." He said.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. "Kyon, your making no sense."

"Ha, Haruhi. Look in front of me." Kyon said. The Shinigami smiled.

"I don't see anything unusual. Unless, do you see something? What do you see? Is it a ghost? Are you being controlled by an alien trying to communicate with us? What what?" Haruhi asked excitedly as she leaned forward.

"Uh, I think I'm sick." Said Kyon.

"Ugh, Kyon you're so lame. Why would an alien ever want to abduct you?" Haruhi started to mumble.

"Shinigami Zellogi, at your service." The Shinigami said. "She can't see me. No one can see me. We'll discuss this on your way home from school, Kyon."


	2. Chapter 2

The club meeting, for the most part, went normally. Mikuru had changed into her maid costume that Haruhi had picked out for her and was now brewing everyone tea. Nagato was in her usual corner, reading a book on physics that was so complicated no high school girls should be able to decipher it. Haruhi was sitting in her chair with her feet up on the desk and a pencil in her mouth. Her eyes were wandering around the room as she looked as bored as ever.

Koizumi, on the other hand, was deep in thought. Kyon knew this was never a good sign. He hadn't even offered to play Othello or any other strategy game against him. The combination of her boredom and his spacing out most definitely meant trouble for Kyon, and he knew it.

He decided that the best thing to do in this situation is to ignore it. He himself then zoned out staring at Mikuru.

The clubroom was still for a couple of minutes, this was a rare occurrence. It went back to its usual distraught reality when Koizumi returned to earth and got up. He walked over to Nagato and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Did you not sense a strange anomaly floating around the school today, Miss Nagato?"

"Yes." She said out loud, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" Koizumi asked, but before she was able to respond, Haruhi sprang up from her chair. This caused Kyon to jump and Mikuru to spill her tea.

"Mikuru, I'm promoting you."

"Ummm w-why is that Miss Su-Suzumiya."

"You are doing a good job as our mascot, but I'm promoting you to the more worthy title of super mascot!" Haruhi said as she threw her hands in the air, causing Mikuru to flinch. "That means that you get to play the part of the giant candy heart when we celebrate Valentine's Day next week!"

Everyone stared at Haruhi, absorbing everything she just said. Mikuru then sighed in relief. A giant candy heart was not the most ridiculous thing Haruhi had her dress up as, and it is a relief for her to tone down the moe scale a notch.

"Valentine's Day?" Kyon asked.

"Yeah, the American tradition. We learned about it the other day, were you totally asleep or something? Shesh how stupid are you?" Haruhi said.

"I'm fully aware of what it is, I'm just curious as to how we're going to celebrate it."

"Well let's see," Haruhi started looking around the room. "we'll start with Koizumi. He can ask me out. And Kyon, you can ask Yuki out."

"Out to what?"

"Our party! Have you listened to a word I said?"

Kyon looked at Nagato, who for a moment, glanced up from her book and looked at Kyon. He forced a half-smile before she looked back down and continued on reading.

"I guess it'll have to happen on the exact date for it to be official, right? Well anyway, I'll make of list of everything we need and bring it in tomorrow. Dismissed." Haruhi said as she ran out of the clubroom.

"Wait!" Koizumi said. Haruhi turned around to look at him. "Will you go with me to the SOS Brigade Valentine's Day party?"

At this, Haruhi smiled. "Why sure Itsuki. Kyon, you should take a hint. See you Koizumi, make sure to pick me up on time." She said as she winked and walked away.

Kyon then shrugged off everything that just happened and started to leave the clubroom. He was followed by Koizumi.

"Um," Koizumi started to say. Kyon turned around and looked at him. "Oh, never mind." He said as he started to walk away. He turned around, "Well, I'll see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Kyon." Zellogi had said, startling him. "You didn't forget about me, did you? I told you I'd talk to you after school. What is it that this club of yours does? Quite an interesting group of people." Zellogi chuckled to himself. Kyon had a very bothered expression on his face. "Well alright then, what do you want to know?"

"Hmph." he said, trying to ignore the floating mass behind him.

"Come on now, it's not like I'm gonna leave. You might as well just come out and ask me."

"Fine. What is it that this notebook does? And why did you choose me?"

"By writing the name of any person in this notebook with an image of their face in mind, you kill them. Within forty seconds, they will die of a heart attack. Or you can specify if you're picky. And I chose you because you're boring surrounded by interesting." Zellogi explained. "And that one girl…" he muttered under his breath.

"Well then, it can kill anyone?"

Zellogi nodded while smiling devilishly.

"Hrm, I really don't want it. Why don't you take it back. Really, I won't tell anyone." Kyon said casually yet completely serous.

Zellogi grunted. "You just need to see the power at work, don't you? Here look. See that girl over there; she's wearing your schools uniform." He said as he pointed to a girl with green hair. "Do you know who she is?"

"I've definitely seen her before. I know! She came to the club once. Oh, what was her name? I can't put my finger on it." Kyon thought to himself.

"Thinking hard? Well her name is Emiri Kimidori. Now watch." Zellogi said.

Emiri did not notice the two of them, being so far away. She just continued on as normal until all of the sudden, she gripped her chest and screamed. She collapsed onto the ground. Kyon turned around and opened his backpack. He found that the notebook was missing. He looked over to Zellogi, who had it in his hand.

"Damn you. What…what did you do?" Kyon yelled angrily as he ran over to the girl, along with several other people to help her, but it was too late. "…how did you know her name?"


	4. Chapter 4

After this crisis was over, Kyon went back to his house.

"Hey Kyon, your late. Did anything happen at school today? How's Haruhi? I'm still her subordinate, right? Tell her the next time you see her." His little sister said cheerfully. If only she knew what happened.

Kyon decided to opt out of telling her about the incident with Miss Kimidori. "Don't worry, I'll tell her." He said.

"Okay." His little sister said as she gave their cat a big hug.

"Don't squeeze Shamisen too tight, okay?" Kyon said. At least the annoyingness that is Haruhi Suzumiya could take his mind off of the current issue. If only for a little while…

Kyon entered his room. He looked up and saw Zellogi. He decided to think about Miss Asahina. Kyon thought that by diverting his attention, the Shinigami would go away. He looked back up and still saw Zellogi standing there creepily. He concentrated even harder.

"Umm, Kyon?" A girl's voice said.

"Wow, I swear I can really hear her! Well, imagination is a powerful thing." Kyon said.

"Oh, are you thinking about me?" Said Mikuru, giggling.

Kyon realized that Miss Asahina was indeed in front of him. He felt a plague of embarrassment. He just stared at her in disbelief.

"Umm, well I came to offer you dating advice. Since you are gonna ask Yuki out, right? Miss Suzumiya told me I should probably do it. Since you're so inexperienced, she said." Mikuru continued.

"Who is she to go about my personal business like that? I can't be mad at Miss Asahina; I mean she's only doing what she was told. And who says I'm inexperienced? Although that's probably true." Kyon thought to himself.

"So I came over, and your sister let me in. Is this okay? Should I come back at another time?" She asked guiltily.

Kyon got back to his senses. "No, its fine. So umm…"

"Well anyway, here is what you should do." Mikuru started to say.

**88888888**

"So umm, Nagato. You know Haruhi wasn't serous when she told me to ask you out, right?" Kyon said to her the next day at the club meeting, before Haruhi and Koizumi had arrived. Mikuru had been waiting out in the hallway to give them some space, so Kyon could ask her out, which he was not planning on doing.

"I know that she was completely serous when you gave you that command. She was also objective to her own command at the time." Yuki said.

Kyon sighed. "Well then, will you go with me to the SOS Valentine's Day what not?"

"Yes." Yuki said.

**Okay so I just wanted to put a little authors note in here. I'm sorry my chapters are short. Im not giving you an excuse. Blah blah blah I'm from the future blah blah blah Haruhi Suzumiya blah blah blah monologues are so boring. I'm trying not to include them, even though Haruhi Suzumiya and Death Note are full of them. Oh and 88888888 in bold print is just a transition in time. I cant figure out how to upload the line or double space that part. Itll be endless eight until I figure it out so…yeah. I hope you like it smile smile.**

**I love Koizumi3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright everyone!" Haruhi yelled to gain attention. "If you'll notice, there are only four people here today. That's because Koizumi has asked to take a "leave of absence" from the club. He said he's out visiting relatives or something. So his replacement for the club will be…" Haruhi said as she pointed to the door.

All of the sudden, Tsuruya jumped out from behind them, hidden in the back of the classroom. "Tsuruya-san!" she yelled. Everyone jumped.

"She'll make a great honorary member of the SOS Brigade, wont she?" Haruhi yelled as she leaned over towards Tsuruya. "And if you work hard enough, you can even replace Kyon." She said loud enough for him to hear.

Kyon gave her an annoyed glance, even though on the spot he would prefer to drop out of the SOS Brigade. Mikuru just clapped for her friend and Nagato was reading a book.

Upon closer inspection, Kyon noticed the book Nagato was reading was a romance novel. He then walked over to Nagato and whispered in her ear, "You know I wasn't really serious about asking you out?" She just kept on reading. "This isn't a big deal, really." Kyon continued. He got no response and decided to give up and sat back down in his chair.

Tsuruya walked over to Kyon.

"So what is it that this club does exactly?" she asked.

"No one knows." Kyon said. Tsuruya just stared at him, puzzled.

"We search for the many mysteries of this world that Haruhi just can't leave alone." He said.

"Oh, like aliens and such? Like that time that school was spray-painted and vandalized all alien style? Although I heard Haruhi did that. Ha! What a girl." Tsuruya said.

"You don't know the half of it." Kyon said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at the club meeting, Haruhi rushed into the clubroom.

"Everyone, I have something important to announce. You all might remember her as Miss Emiri Kimidori, she is…dead."

Upon hearing this, Mikuru fainted and Kyon was so full of guilt he got dizzy. Tsuruya looked down in respect and Nagato put her book away.

"That's right, our first client, dead! That's so sad, a fellow student. And she didn't even get to complete high school yet or live her life. It's a mystery, why she wasn't given that basic right…"

Haruhi looked genuinely sad. Kyon fainted.

"Dismissed." Haruhi said as she ran out of the room.

Tsuruya splashed a bucket of water on Kyon, he woke up. The two of them then carried Mikuru to her home and then departed.

Kyon took a walk around the city when he ran into Haruhi. She was purchasing flowers at the time. When the woman at the register asked for the money, Kyon walked over and paid for her. He also got flowers himself. They started walking.

"She didn't get to live out her life. Think of all the opportunities and adventures she'll miss. Why? Why Kyon? Why did it happen like this?" Haruhi asked.

"You can't temp fate without consequences." Kyon replied.

"But why? What did she do?" Haruhi asked, now almost tearful.

"Maybe it was someone else's blunder. Someone else stepped out of line and caused her to fall." Kyon said, heart in his throat.

"Kyon." Haruhi said.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never temp fate."

"I promise."

**I was trying to make that chapter intense but that was a fail. My bad. But anyways, hopefully this story is looking up. I planned out what I'm gonna do next and I can't wait to write it omg.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Leave." Kyon said.

"Why?" Zellogi said.

"Leave. Never come back." Kyon said, hinting he was angry but remaining calm.

"No, you will accept the Death Note." Zellogi said. "Your little sister…"

"What do you-" Kyon then fell into shock. He didn't think that his sister would be harmed at all. This scared him.

"Use the Death Note."

"…I guess I have to. He could easily hurt her; she's just a little girl. Could he hurt Haruhi too? No, he couldn't hurt anyone is the SOS Brigade. I'll just have to give into his commands." Kyon said to himself.

"What do I do?" Kyon said.

"Just try it once, you'll be hooked." Zellogi said while smiling. "Turn on the TV. Find anyone who looks annoying."

Kyon groaned and turned on the TV. He saw some celebrity trying to endorse a product of hers that looked like a total rip-off. Once her name was announced, he grabbed a pen and the Death Note. He paused for a moment.

"Just write the name." Zellogi said almost irritated.

Kyon stuttered at first, and then wrote the name down in the Death Note. He held his breath. Forty seconds had passed and nothing had happened.

"The commercial is a recording, and not live. We should hear about this on the news soon." Kyon said.

"I want you to use the Death Note at least once a day, but change up the style of the killings, so no one gets suspicious." Zellogi replied. Kyon shuttered at the word "suspicious".

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Zellogi asked menacingly.

Kyon forced a smile and nodded his head.

"Don't tell anyone about me or both them and you little sister are dead, right in front of your eyes. You don't want that, do you?" Zellogi said.

Kyon just layed down and took a nap. He contemplated over what to do but saw no options other than to give in to his demands.

"Kill one person a day." He said to himself. "I cant do that, wouldn't that make me a murderer? And what have those people done? Well, they've done allot but I don't think that's deserving of the death penalty!"


	8. Chapter 8

About a week had passed, and Kyon had used the Death Note to kill one person every day. Koizumi had yet to return and Nagato was still reading love novels. The SOS Brigade Valentines celebration is tomorrow and Kyon is in charge of the food and any other expenses. The girls are in charge of decorating.

"Listen up people," Haruhi started to say," the SOS Brigade's celebration of Valentine 's Day will commence tomorrow. We need to find Tsuruya a date. How about-"

"Don't worry, I'll find someone." Tsuruya replied with a wink.

"Well okay then, if Koizumi doesn't return, then we'll have to find someone else for Mikuru to go with. Or, we can go back to our original plan and have her be our mascot." She said.

"Kyon, call Koizumi." She ordered.

"Why me?" Kyon asked.

"Don't you have his cell phone number?" Haruhi said puzzled. "I assumed so…"

"I have it." Tsuruya said.

Everyone just stared at her, a little awestruck. Tsuruya, completely oblivious, called him and then handed the phone to Haruhi. Haruhi talked to Koizumi for a moment before hanging up. She turned and faced everyone.

"Okay, Koizumi is coming back tomorrow. Mikutsuki is on!" she said.

"Mikutsuki?" Kyon questioned.

"What? You think it would be better Mikoizuru?" Haruhi asked. Kyon just stared at here.

"So, how's the food coming? We're going to need…" Haruhi went through this list of all of the edible supplies they will need. Then shortly afterwards, Haruhi, Tsuruya, and Mikuru started discussing the decorations they would be bringing in.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of the celebration, and now that Kyon's wallet was squeezed dry, it was time to start. The clubroom was decorated according to the American tradition. Haruhi, Nagato, and Kyon had arrived. They were waiting for the other three until Haruhi got impatient and started the music.

"Kyon." Nagato said.

"This date is a little uncomfortable, with you being…you. We don't have to do much, just maybe dance once." Kyon said.

"It was Haruhi's orders." Nagato replied.

"It was her orders for me. And I chose not to follow. It has nothing to do with you." Kyon repented.

Nagato thought about this for a moment.

"You rejected her order because I am me?" She asked.

"It's just that you're an alien and I'm just a normal school boy-"

"You're not normal." Nagato replied not intending to mock him.

"And your kind of…stone-faced I guess is what I mean to say." He replied.

"Stone-faced?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes. Branch out, have a good time, maybe follow a trend, or just act a little more…normal." Kyon said.

Nagato pondered over this as the other three entered the room.

"Hello. It's been a while." Koizumi said smiling. The other two girls, Tsuruya and Mikuru, had each locked on to one of Koizumi's arms.

"Hey Koizumi-uhh" Haruhi said looking at the two of them.

"I decided to share Mikuru's date, if that's alright." Tsuruya said.

Haruhi paused for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah." she said as she ran over to Koizumi.

Kyon and Nagato just stared at them when suddenly, Nagato got up.

"Follow…a trend." She said as she walked over to Koizumi.

Kyon was both stunned and annoyed. The rest of them walked towards the center of the room more when Kyon noticed something behind the door. He walked over to check it out and found Taniguchi sitting there.

"Kyon! Can I come in there with you guys. Why are all those hot girls huddled around that weirdo?" he asked.

"What about Kunikida?" Kyon returned with a question.

"He won't come near you. He says you're possessed or something." Taniguchi responded.

"Well that's not entirely incorrect." Kyon said to himself. "Fine, come in." he replied to Taniguchi, who excitedly ran into the room.

"Hey Kyon, whose this?" Haruhi asked as she examined Taniguchi.

"A friend of mine." He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shesh, leave it to you to draw in all the weird people. But I guess he'll do." She said as she gave Taniguchi a little shove and then started to dance with him. Nagato walked over to Kyon and did the same, while the other two girls fought over Koizumi.

**88888888**

The rest of the festivities went over well. Everyone, including Kyon, seemed to enjoy themselves. Everyone was saying goodbye.

"Hey Suzumiya, do you want to go out again?" Taniguchi started to ask.

"Where to?" she responded.

"I dunno do you want to like walk around the city or something?" he replied.

Haruhi thought about this for a moment. "Well, I guess so. Oh, and Kyon and Koizumi, you two are in charge of cleaning up."

After that the Taniguchi and Haruhi left.

"Goodbye, Kyon." Nagato said.

"Uhh, see you, Yuki." Kyon said as she left.

"Goodbye Koizumi." The two remaining girls said in unison.

"Good luck with the chores." Tsuruya added.

"See you, Kyon." Mikuru said. They both left.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us left." Koizumi said. "Oh, and Kyon?"

"Yes?"

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Awkward question." Kyon said blackly. Koizumi exhaled deeply.

"Is anything the matter? Has anything changed around you? Or altered?" He started to say.

"Yes. Umm, no." Kyon said. "We can't be talking about this or Zellogi…" Kyon said to himself.

"Hrm? Is that so?"

"Hey, Koizumi."

"Yes?"

"I have a philosophical statement for you to ponder over."

"Oh really? Let's hear it."

Kyon had no idea where he was going with this. "Let's say that its tradition to cremate the dead,"

"Cremate the dead? That's the best I can come up with? Ugh focus." Kyon said to himself.

"Yes, go on."

"And by cremating them, you are sending their soul up in the smoke to rise to wherever."

"Wait philosophy is in relation to world, right?" he said to himself. "The World, The World…" **(I love that song…sorry, author speaking)**

"But it was also believed that the ones who weren't cremated stayed on the Earth. Well, and alternate Earth. A world only known to them."

"Wait no I think philosophy is how something effects the world. Crap I doubt he's following any of this."

"And maybe it is believed by certain people that these uncremated spirits can cross between the two worlds. What position does it put the world in today?"

"Okay that definitely made no sense." Kyon again said to himself.

"You mean the uncremated spirits passing through?"

"Yes."

"Well it would most likely only affect those who believe in it. Oh. It might also have an effect on those who are close to the people who believe in said spirits. Those who have been forced into believing, wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree entirely."

"This has got me thinking, I will look into this some more. I'll try to talk to Miss Nagato about this two. She seems to have a knack for puzzles."

"Th, thanks."

**Okay so I really know nothing about philosophy so I put Kyon in my position and made stuff up. I hope that made sense. If it didn't, basically they are saying that those who believe in these spirits (Haruhi) could affect other people around her (Kyon) with the spirits, even though the other person (Kyon) does not believe, or something. Make sense of it. Read it again. Gosh whatever, good luck. PS sorry my chapters are so short. I uh…am lazy.**


End file.
